<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patching-Up by were_lemur</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157623">Patching-Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur'>were_lemur</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Community: tpm_100, Drabble Set, Gen, Mace Windu Needs An Aspirin, Not Life-Threatening Though, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Padawan Depa Billaba, Pre-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace, Serious Injuries</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Depa doesn't know how Mace survived without her.</p><p>For tpm_100's prompt: Healing</p><p>Inspiration: the line in Shatterpoint about Mace still taking a beating as well as any man in the galaxy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Depa Billaba &amp; Mace Windu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hold <i>still</i>, Master."</p><p>If he didn't expect it would hurt -- a lot -- Mace would have been tempted to laugh at the tone of command in Depa's voice. After six months, he already knew better than to argue with her when she pulled out the medpac. He could almost imagine that <i>he</i> was the padawan being patched up by his master.</p><p>If she had been his master, he was sure he would be hearing, in detail, how foolish he had been.</p><p>No matter how harsh her critique would have been, it was nothing compared to his own ruthless analysis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Depa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Some days, Depa didn't know how her master survived before she became his padawan.</p><p>He had a concussion, a dislocated shoulder, a broken collarbone, four cracked ribs ... and those were just the major injuries. His back was a mass of scrapes and bruises, his knuckles were split, and his left eye was swollen nearly shut.</p><p>"If you showed them your lightsaber," she suggested, "they would probably have run away."</p><p>"If I'd shown my lightsaber, I would have compromised our cover."</p><p>Depa suppressed a sigh. <i>By the time I'm knighted,</i> she thought, <i>I'll have an excellent background in field medicine.</i></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>